Kickin It One Shots
by SomeoneSomewhereInTheWorld
Summary: Just a bunch of my ideas that are too short to be made into stories. May contain some two shots. There really isn't anything more to say except: Check it out yourself! Rated T just because I made it that way.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to do a bunch of one shots because I had so many ideas about Kickin It that I really wanted to share. But I didn't want to juggle around a bunch of stories and post less. These are just some ideas. There may be some two shots. These one shots are no way related unless they are two shots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

Kim walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Her second home. She was fuming. She absolutely positively furious. The angry blonde positioned a punching dummy, kicking and punching. She almost broke it. And then she did. "Woah, Kim. Were you intentionally trying to hit me with a head?" Jack joked as he caught the head of the punching dummy. "Rest in peace Bob." He said.

Kim just growled. Thats when she passed her angry stage. Thats when the floodgates open as tears streamed down her eyes. Kim ran into the girl's locker room. She closed the door and locked it, as if it were her own room. Which it felt like it was since she was the only girl that trained at the dojo. Jack was a bit taken back by her response. _I was just joking... _He thought.

But he knew Kim too well. She was his best friend. There was something wrong. And he was going to find out. He walked to the door of the girls locker room and knocked. "Kim, can I come in?" He asked politely, not wanting to anger her more. No response. "Kim? I know you are in there. I just saw you run in here. Can I come in?" He asked again. Still no response. "Kim. Let me in." He demanded, getting worried.

Then there was a click. It was a good click. It was the click that meant the door was unlocked. He liked that kind of click. Jack smiled at Kim as she opened the door. She walked back to the wall she was sitting at before and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She had tear stains and her mascara was smeared. But she was beautiful in Jack's eyes.

Jack snapped out of his daze and focused. He went and sat next to the blonde teenager. "What happened, Kim? Why are you crying?" He asked seriously. He hated seeing her cry. More tears ran down her flushed cheeks. "B-Brody." She stated. Jack clenched his fists. "What did that bastard do?" Jack asked.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Kim walked up to the Martin residence, where her boyfriend of five months lived. It was a nice house. More like a mansion with a huge garden infront of it. She walked to the porche and rang the bell, waiting patiently. The door suddenly opened to a middle aged women, who looked to be in her early forties. She smiled. "Hello Kim!" She said happily. "Hello Mrs. Martin! Is Brody here?" She asked sweetly. "Yes. He is up in his room. Go right up, sweetie!" She said._

_Kim walked up the stairs. His room was on the third floor. He had the floor all to himself. He and his older siblings shared it but his brother and sister were in college. She walked down the hall to the last bedroom and knocked. But no answer. The room was sound proof and only the outside could be heard so she couldn't hear an 'I'm coming!' Kim opened the door, thankfully it was unlocked but she didn't like what she saw. The sight infront of her was disgusting and horrendus. She felt pain and anger. But mostly betrayal. _

_She saw her soon to be ex- boyfriend in bed. Naked. On top of Donna Tobin, the school's slut. Who was also naked. They both heard the noise of a door and looked up from the 'business' they were exhanging. More like liquids and saliva. "K-Kim, I can explain. She came on to me!" Brody said. Pathetic. Donna Tobin looked at him with a look of disbelief. "No. It's exactly what it looks like. We are through! Never speak to me again you ass!" She said, slamming the door and running out of the hall. Out of the house. Out of the neighborhood. She ran all the way to the mall. Thankfully it was only five minutes away._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Tears continued to stream down. Jack's arms were around Kim. She had her head on his shoulder. He just whispered calm things into her ear. Things like "It will be okay. I'm here. Forget about him." Jack made a note to teach Brody a little 'lesson' later. Kim buried her face in his chest. Jack rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Nobody truly likes me Jack! All of my previous relationships have been lies! They all ended in disaster! I might as well grow old as a lonely cat lady! Nobody loves me!" She sobbed.

Jack pulled her chin up. "Kim, never say that again. Ever. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Those douchebags just did some magic trick on you to make you believe they really love you when they don't. They were all brainless, horny, perverted jerks. You are amazing. You have no idea how much of a catch you are. Any guy in the world would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Jack said seriously. Kim wiped her tears.

"Do you really mean it?" She whispered. "Of course I do, Kimmy." He said as they both leaned in. Their lips brushed slightly, sending tingles and chills throughout their bodies. They closed the gap between them and connected their lips completely. That's when the fireworks errupted. That's when they knew that they really loved each other. When they found out that they were each others 'ones.'

They pulled apart when air was really needed. "Wow." They said in unison. "Kim?" Jack whispered, staring into her doe brown eyes. "Yeah?" She asked. "Will you go out with me?" Jack asked, hopefully. Kim grinned. She nodded her head. "Yes! Of course!" Kim said, as he pulled her into his arms for a tight hug. "You know, Kim. I fell for you right when I caught your apple." Jack said.

**A/N: Done! My first one shot. Hopefully you liked it. Thank you for watching! And remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with another one shot! There really isn't much to say so let's just get on with it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

The gang was worried. The gang included Kim, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy. Not Jack. Because the gang was worried about Jack. Only God knew where he was. They had looked everywhere! The searched the dojo, the entire mall, the school, the park, everywhere! But he was nowhere to be found. They tried his house but there was no luck.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Kim, Eddie, Jerry and Milton walked up to the Brewer's residence and went onto the porche. Jerry rang the doorbell and they heard footsteps, rushing to the front door. Mrs. Brewer opened the door. She was a very pretty woman. She had waist length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Thats where Jack gets his eyes from. She has a nice figure and was very kind. _

_But something changed. Her eyes were puffy an her face was red. She looked as if she had been crying for days. "Do you kids know where Jack is?!" She asked frantically. "No Mrs. Brewer. We actually came here to see if this is where he was. He didn't come to school yesterday or today." Milton said. "What happened, Mrs. Brewer? It looks like you have been crying." Kim asked softly. "Jack should be the one to tell you. Please go find him, kids. He left the house yesterday morning and came home very late at night. He left this morning too without telling me where he was going." She said. _

_"Don't worry Mrs. Brewer. We will find him for you." Eddie said seriously. "Thank you." Mrs. Brewer said. We turned around and walked off the property, on to the sidewalk. "You guys, lets split up. We aren't going to find him like this. If we split up, we can cover more ground. Jerry, you check the mall again. Milton, you go to the dojo to inform Rudy and look in the locker rooms again just incase. Eddie, you go and look in the park. I'll try the woods. If you find him, call us." Kim said, taking charge. The guys nodded and ran off to their respected destinations._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kim was walking through the woods, looking for Jack. She was walking to their secret spot. A small clearing with a small lake. Almost like a tiny beach. Except it was covered with trees and vines so it was very hard to find. They only found it when Kim tripped over when Jack was chasing her. She tripped over one of the trees and fell through the vines. She smiled at the memory.

She walked to the vines and pulled them apart. She walked to the clearing and looked over the lake. She looked around and found Jack. He was sitting against the trees. His head was down and his earphones were in his ears. He seemed to be listening to music. She walked up to him. "Jack?" She whispered softly. He didn't hear her. "Jack?" She said once again. His head shot up. His eyes, like his mother's were also red and puffy.

"Jack? What happened? We all have been worried sick about you! Your mom has been very worried." Kim said, sitting next to him. She looked into his eyes. "Jack, what happened? Why are you crying?" She asked seriously. "H-He's g-gone, Kim." He said. Kim softened her look. "Who's gone?" She asked, cautious not to make him even more sad. "My d-dad. He... He was shot while he was fighting in the army." He said, tears threatning to spill. Kim knew what it was like to lose a parent.

Her father died of cancer last year. Jack was there for her and she was going to be there for him. Kim just wrapped her arms around his kneck and hugged him. He immedietely hugged back and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "It'll be okay, Jack. I promise. Everything will be just fine." Kim said. Jack just stayed silent. They stayed like that for a few moments and then pulled apart. Kim layed her head on his shoulder.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders. They stayed in silence. Until Jack spoke. "I don't have a dad anymore, Kim. He is gone. He isn't with me anymore." He whispered. Kim lifted her head and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Of course he is with you, Jack! He will always be with you! He is right next to you. He is watching over you. He will be there to guide you. Like my dad. He... He is always with me. He guides me. Sometimes, I feel as if he is talking to me, like if I'm in a bad situation. It's like he is talking to me, making me feel better and telling me how to get out of it. It will be the same for you." Kim said.

"Thank you, Kim." He said, out of nowhere. Kim looked confused. "For what?" She asked. "For being here for me whenever I need you. I don't know WHERE I would be right now without you." Jack said. Kim took a deep breathe. _It's now or never, Kim._ She thought. "Jack, I need to tell you something." She informed. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"I-I..." Kim swallowed the lump in her throat. "I really like you. Like a lot. As... More than a friend. I know that this is probably not the right time and all but I jus-" She was cut off. By what? By Jack's lips. He smashed his lips on to hers. Sparks flew- no. Fireworks exploded! Tingles and chills were sent throughout their bodies. A new sort of feeling. Something they had never felt before. They pulled apart and immedietely missed the warmth. "I love you, Kim." Jack said with a goofy grin. "I love you too, Jack." Kim said while biting her lip. Jack pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go of his new girlfriend. He looked behind her, to see a man. A transparent man in a military outfit. His father. His father smiled and held up his thumb, signalling a thumbs up. Jack just smiled back. _I love you dad. _Jack thought.


	3. This is really cheesy

CHAPTER 3

**Hey guys! There really isn't much to say... so... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

Kim ran. She ran away from the school building. She ran all the way to the woods, through the trees and into her secret place that she shared with Jack. She couldn't believe that he would do such a thing. She thought that he had loved her. Apparently not. She just couldn't process it. What had happened back there was too much for her to take.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kim walked through the door of the classroom. It was the end of the day and her last class had just ended. She walked to her locker to put some things away and to put some things in her backpack. She put in her combination and opened the little storage space._

_Two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and she smiled. "Hey, Jack." She said, knowing her boyfriend too well. He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, Kimmy." He replied._ _She continued sorting out her locker, as she made it too messy during the day because she was in such a rush to get to her classes on time. "I'll meet you at your locker, okay?" She said. "Alright. See you then." He said. He released her from his grip and walked away._

_Kim immedietely missed the warmth that he brought to her whenever he touched her. Once she was finished sorting her locker and putting the needed items into her bag, she turned around and started walking to her boyfriend's locker. She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. What she saw was much overwhelming. She saw Jack. And Lindsay. But they were not just talking. They were kissing. She had her arms around his neck and his arms were on her waist. That's when she started running out of the building._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She sat on the sand, with her back to the lake while looking out to the lake. Her eyes puffy and her face red from crying. She didn't bother to wipe the salty tears away as they kept running down her cheeks. She just kept rewinding that scene in her head. The horrific sight. The sight of Jack cheatinng on her.

She made a note to slap Lindsay later and then punch Jack. But she wasn't going to do that now. She was in a depressed state. The tears kept falling and her phone kept ringing. She picked it up and turned it off. She wanted nothing to do with Jack. She hated him. She thought that he was the one. The one that she would be with forever. But apparently he did not feel the same way. He cheated on her.

The girl then heard rustling. She heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up to see the person that she wanted nothing to do with. A shaggy haired, muscular teenage boy with two moles on either cheek. She saw Jack. She just picked up her bag and got up. She gave him one last teary eyed look and walked away.

"Kim! Wait up! You never met me at my locker and you aren't answering my calls. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked. Kim looked at him in utter disbelief. "I can't believe you! Don't try to play dumb with me. I may be blonde but I am not an airhead. You cheated on me! You kissed Lindsay!" Kim cried out. Jack froze. "How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me! We have been together for three years, Jack! Three years!" She screamed at him.

"No. Kim, you don't understand. Lindsay came on to me. I-" He was cut off. "Just leave me alone!" The girl shouted. She ran away. Jack tried to run after her but he tripped over a rock. She stopped when she heard a big noise and turned around to see Jack on the ground. She just ignored him and ran away.

She ran to her house. She didn't want to hear his exuses. She knew what she saw. His hands were on the devil's waist, doing nothing to stop her. She ran up to her bedroom and got into her bed. Her parents weren't home, as they were on a business trip. She cried into her pillow. She couldn't take it. They have been together since freshman year. They were juniors now. Three years. Three years is the amount of time that she had wasted with him.

She cried for a few minutes but then wiped her tears. She wasn't going to cry any longer. Kimberly Anne Crawford does not cry. Especially not over a boy. She wiped her tears and washed her face. She went downstairs when she got a call from Milton. She picked it up. "Hello?" She said weakly. "Kim! You have got to come to the dojo right now! Jerry is hurt! He tried doing a karate move but fell. He isn't waking up! Hurry!" Kim hung up and rushed out of her house. She ran to the dojo. She sure was doing a lot of running today.

Once she was at the mall, she rushed to the dojo. But the lights were off. She couldn't see anything. She walked up to the doors and she saw the faint outline of a person and a few other things that she couldn't make out. She opened the glass doors and then the lights suddenly turned on. Red balloons that had the words 'I LOVE YOU' on them rose up. And there stood Jack.

He was holding a little blue velvet box. A box that was usually used to store jewelery. "W-What is all this?" Kim asked weakly. Her legs were too tired to run away. The boy walked up to her. "Kim. Please let me explain." Jack said. Kim folded her arms. "You have one minute." She said. Jack sighed out of relief. "Lindsay came on to me. I just closed my locker and turned around. Lindsay was standing behind me and then she just suddenly kissed me. I tried to stop her but her grip was too hard. I was trying to push her away. I really do love you Kim. I'm yours. And yours only." Jack said.

He held out the box. Kim took it and opened it. What she saw was the most beautiful thing ever. "I was going to give it to you for our anniversery but I decided on giving it to you now. I really do love you, Kim." He said. There was a beautiful charm bracelet laid gently in the box. It was a golden color. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Jack took it out of the box and gently took her hand. She held it out for him as he put it on.

They looked into each other's eyes. Kim dropped the box and threw her arms around his neck. His arms immedietely went around her waist. They pulled apart from their hug and stared into each other's eyes, with their foreheads touching. Then they closed the gap. Their lips connected. They had kissed many times before, but everytime there were always butterflies in their stomachs and chills and tingles running down their spines. Sparks flew. Fireworks exploded. When air was really necessary, they pulled apart. "I love you too." Kim whispered. "But this is really cheesy." She added, ruining the moment. Jack just chuckled.


	4. Way to Ruin The Moment!

CHAPTER 4

**Hey guys! I am back with another one shot! Hope ya like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. If I did, Jack and Kim would have gotten together in season 2. :P**

Jack sat on his doorstep. Waiting for them to stop. He hated it. They were always fighting. Always at each others's throats. He was sick of it. The seventeen year old boy got up. He grabbed his skateboard and skated to the mall. He needed to get rid of stress in the dojo. When he entered the mall, he went through the same route that he went through every day. He knew it like the back of his hand. And he knew the back of his hand VERY well.

He went straight to the dojo. He violently shoved the glass doors open. He dropped his skateboard beside the bench, kicked off his shoes, got a punching dummy and began. He started with a few simple yet strong punches. He then got into some more complex routines and very hard moves. He did a spinning back kick, punched the dummy, round house kick, punched the dummy, side kick, punch. He went in a pattern._ Punch, kick, punch, kick._

That's when the doors jingled and a blonde girl walked in. That girl was Kim. She walked in and saw Jack. He was going all out. He was punching the dummy as if there was no tomorrow. Punching, kicking, the head would have flown off if he went any harder. She looked at his face. It had anger written all over it. Something that she rarely saw on his face. And there was something else. Sadness.

She decided to interrupt him before he strained himself too much. "Jack?" She asked softly. No reply. He probably didn't hear her. "Jack?" She asked a little bit louder. He STILL didn't hear her. That's when she decided to release her inner beast. "JACK!" She shouted, standing right behind him.

Out of reflex, Jack immediately tried to back fist the person behind him. If she wasn't so good in karate and didn't dodge the blow, she probably would have been knocked out. "Kim! Sorry..." He said sheepishly from almost knocking out his best friend. And his crush. Or as he liked to call her, his future girlfriend. Kim straightened herself up.

"If I didn't have such good reflexes, you would have put me into a coma. But, I forgive you because it was an accident." Kim said, being the mature person she was. Jack forced out a smile. Kim smiled back, but it was gone as fast as it came. She put on her serious expression and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seriously. She knew when Jack was upset. She could just tell. She stared him down until he finally caved. Jack sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and sat down against the wall. Kim went and sat next to him. "What happened?" She asked in a softer tone.

Jack shut his eyes for a minute, preparing his words of tragedy to the blonde. "They are breaking up. They are... they are getting a divorce." Jack said, his voice shaky. Kim gasped quietly. She knew that his parents have been fighting. She was the person that he always went to whenever he needed to talk about something serious. She was his go-to gal.

A single tear ran down Jack's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. Kim did the only thing that she could think of. She hugged up. She threw his arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist. They just stayed like that for a few moments. "Jack, this may or may not be the right time to do this, but here I go." Kim said, taking a deep breathe.

"I like you. Not just as a friend, but more than a-" She was cut off when a pair of lips smashed on to hers. She shut her eyes and her arms went around his neck, once again and his snaked around her waist. Their lips molded together, as if they were made for each other. All they felt was fire works exploding. It was as if they were born to be with each other. They blocked out the world and focused on each other.

They finally pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, resting their foreheads together. "I don't like you, Kim." Jack said. Kim's smile fell and she immediately pulled away, trying to process what he had just said, tears stinging her eyes. "I love you." Jack said. The tears in Kim's eyes dried out and she punched Jack's arm. "Idiot!" She scolded. "But seriously, Kim. I love you. A lot." Kim smiled. "I love you too." She said. Jack smirked, realizing something. "You might have been the one to admit your feelings first. But I was the first one to say 'I love you.'" Jack said cockily. Kim rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, moron." She said.


	5. Oh Jerry, Will You Ever Learn?

CHAPTER 5

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5! This idea was given to me by Sapphire333! Thank's for the idea! Enjoy! Not really much of a plot here, just trying to be funny :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. Sadly.**

Kim walked into the dojo with her red duffle bag. She ignored the guys and walked straight to the changing rooms. She quickly changed, making sure to change the thing down 'there' too. That's right. It's that time of the month. She walked out in gray sweats and a green t-shirt.

She made sure not to go too hard and strain herself. They had a competition coming up, but hey. What's a girl gotta do? "Well hello to you too, Kim." Rudy said, offended by the fact Kim didn't even aknowledge the guys. "Hi." Kim said. The guys could tell that something was wrong. "Kim, is everything alright?" Her brunette boyfriend asked. "No, Jack. I'm fine." She said irritably.

"Well Kim, do you mind showing these flailing gazelles how to do the kick flip? They keep doing it wrong and falling on there butts. I have to teach Jack a new movement." Rudy politely asked. Kim looked him dead in the eye. "No." She simply said. "Excuse moi?!" Rudy asked, once again offended.

Kim sighed, feeling tired and strained. It was the first day and she got VERY back cramps in the morning. "I'm taking a break." Kim stated, sitting down on the bench and taking out her phone. Rudy pulled the guys to the corner of the room. They all huddled, thinking Kim was busy on her phone. "You guys, I think I know what this is about. Every month, around this time, Kim gets very cranky. More cranky then usual. I think that it's PMS. She may be on her red pee, now." Rudy said.

Jerry scrunched his face in disgust. "Red pee? What's that, yo?" He asked. Milton rolled his eyes. "He means, Kim is menstruating. Every month a girl gets her-" He was cut off by Jack. "Yeah, yeah we know. There is no need to get into detail." Jack said, getting annoyed. "Anyways, I think we should really let her be. Or else, she will murder us for sure! For sure, I tell you!" Rudy said. "Yeah. Last month, Jerry asked if it was 'that time of the month' and she flipped him! I don't need MY head to hit the ground that hard.

Jerry nodded. "Alright, let's get back to practice." The guys nodded and turned around. What they didn't expect, was Kim. She was standing right there. Behind them. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrow was raised. Uh Oh. "Kim! Why hello there! Do you need anything?! Anything at all?!" Rudy asked nervously. The last time Kim was angry, she destroyed two dummies and Rudy had to buy them again.

Kim smiled. "Yes, actually. I do. I want you immature idiots to quit talking about me 'menstruating.' And you can say the word period! Morons. And Rudy, I am NOT cranky. SO DON'T SAY THAT I AM!" Kim said, starting sweetly and ending the sentence by yelling. "Kimmy, baby. Come on. You don't need to be so rude just because you are PMS-ing! Geez. People can be so rude." Jerry said. Kim glared at him and walked into the changing room.

She changed back into her regular clothes and grabbed her bag. She then walked out to see the guys sitting on the bench, talking. "Jerry, come here." Kim demanded. Jerry slowly got up. He cautiously made his way over to Kim. He knew that if he didn't obey, he would be in more trouble then he already was. Kim was standing with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Her angry expression. That's when she flipped him. Jerry landed with a thud on the mat and groaned. Kim looked up at the other guys. "Kay bye!" She said sweetly and walked out of the dojo. Jack and Milton facepalmed. "When will he ever learn?" Jack asked.


End file.
